Naruto Couples Wiki:Rules
The rules are created to maintain order and make the wiki a more organized and pacific place for old and new users. These rules are not definitive and they may change in the future according to how the community reacts. General Rules *Insults and bashing will not be tolerated. Rudeness towards pairings, characters or other users will result in a Warning message at the user's talk page, and persistence will be met with block. - The duration of the blocking will depends of how major an Admin judges the act. The user can be blocked for a few days to undetermined time; *New users will not receive a warning message at their first mistake, but they will be warned by the community and persitence will be met with a Warning message; *If a user is blocked for limited time and break the rules again right after the time of blocking expires, the user will NOT receive another Warning message and will be blocked immediately (longer time than the first block or permanently); *Be respectful. You don't need to like a pairing, a character or anyone else, but show respect for the other's opinions. Editors Rules *If editing a page or creating a new one, follow the wiki's Manual of Style. If the new page don't follow the MoS, it will be deleted after 3 days if not fixed; *New pages must have the obligatory sections mentioned at the MoS page or else they might be deleted after 3 days; *Do NOT create a new page if you're not going to put any information in it! If you want a page that does not exist in the wiki, but don't have time to search information and edit one, you can make a request at the forums or simply send a messager to active editors; *Inappropriate content is not permited, including hentai pictures or links. If you don't know if a picture or info is considered inappropriate or not, please ask the local Admin before posting it; *Editors that break these rules will receive a warning message and persistence will be met with punishiment (same as for regular users). Edit War: '''In case of an edit war, users are to discuss the matter between them in a blog or their own user talk pages. If a result cannot be agreed and can't get to a final result, an Adm will be responsible to finish it. FANARTS We have decided that fan arts will no longer be allowed in the galleries. However, if you wish to use fan art for personal use in your user page or signature, you are permitted to do so on the condition that you follow our rules concerning the matter. You are allowed to use fan art '''only if you are able to link the photo directly to its original source. To do this, you must first upload your file to the wiki. After doing this, you will use this code to post your photo and link it to the artists original work. The image now will link to its original source. For further help and information, please contact one of our admins on their talk page. *''Thank you Yuri Bara for providing this short guide. Suggestions, Requests and Reports *We are open for any kind of suggestion, critics and requests, be about articles, page design, or even the current rules. If you want to make a critic or make a page request, we reccomend you to use the forums, but you can also leave a message to the local administrator or other active users. *If you make a request, be patient and have in mind that the editors may accept your request or not. *In the case of reports, if you see another user breaking the wiki's rules, a blank page, a page not following the Manual of Style, or any kind of vandalism, please report the local Adm about it. *If you want to report but don't feel comfortable with exposing yourself, you can send an '''anonymous' message at the NCW's tumblr blog (you doesn't need to have an account on Tumblr). Recommendations These are some general recommendations to maintain the wiki a pacific place: *Avoid the excess usage of the Caps Lock button; *If another user shows disrespect or start a fight, report to the local Adm instead of trying to argue and fight; *Do not discuss about a pairing at some other pairing's page. Discussions between the couples are recommended to take place at the forums, or blogs; *During discussions about pairings being canon or not, show respect to others arguments and opinions, and try not to get angered over it; *Remember that no one owns the truth, so don't forget to state that it's your opinion; *Bad language is allowed as long as it's not used to insult anyone.